What is a Pureblood?
by The Fandom Queen
Summary: Dramione fic, smut, M for a reason. Hermione is learning about Purebloods, Draco is a git. They fall in love. You know. But I will torture you with cliffhangers ;D Will update on Fridays.
1. Awake

**So I've been thinking about writing this fic for a while, I hope you like it. Dramione of course. Rated M for later chapters. Alternating character chapters. **

**Currently listening to the soundtrack from Prisoner Of Azkaban. **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review! It keeps me motivated! **

Hermione:

Hermione walked through the cramped fourth floor corridor of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Head down, she tucked a stray piece of frizzy brown hair behind her ear.

"Damn it all." she muttered as she slammed into the person in front of her, dropping her books.

The person in question turned his shiny blond head and smirked as he looked over the scene of Hermione scrambling to pick up her school supplies before they could be trodden on. He crossed his arms and leaned against the stone wall, motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to do the same, wearing his famous smirk.

"Having some trouble there, Granger?" He drawled, silver eyes flashing.

"No." Hermione muttered, picking up the last of her many books, brushing past him roughly and continuing down the corridor to get to the staircase.

"Granger." He called after her, sharply. "You've forgotten something!"

She whipped around to see Draco holding up an old, leather bound green book, emblazoned with the silver title of "A Pureblood History." Hermione blushed furiously, marching back towards him and reaching to snatch the book out of his hands. But before she could, he lifted it higher out of her reach.

"Now, now," He said, surveying her with piercing silver eyes, "What would a mudblood like you be doing with a book on purebloods?" He raised his eyebrows, questioning her.

"Research." She answered, flatly.

"Oh, Granger," He circled her. "Do all of the research you want," He leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, "But you will _never _understand what it's like to be a pureblood."

"We'll see."

oOo

After the final bell, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked from the Transfuguration classroom through the crowded corridors to the great hall. They met up with Ginny halfway, who immediately accosted Harry, dragging him into a dark corner under a tapestry. Hermione and Ron exchanged knowing smiles before pushing past the crowd to get to the long Gryffindor table. Neville smiled up at them before crossing the flagstone floor to the Ravenclaw table to greet his Luna.

When the food appeared, (heaps of pasta, garlic bread, and savory soup) Ron began to shovel it down his throat, barely seeming to chew, while Hermione toyed with a leaf of lettuce. Ron stopped eating long enough to look up at Hermione and say, "'Er-Mi-O-Nee why 'rn't ou ea'ing?"

She smiled back at him, putting a forkful of pasta in her mouth. Ron returned to his food, satisfied. She glanced over his shoulder to the Slytherin table, scanning for the telltale sign of Malfoy, her eyes coming to a rest on his silky blonde head. Feeling the weight of her gaze, his head snapped up, silver eyes boring into brown. Surprisingly, his expression softened for a moment, and after making sure nobody was watching him, he winked at her.

Hermione dropped her gaze, confused. Surely she didn't just see what had happened. It must have been a trick of the light. Possibly it was to Pansy or some other gorgeous Slytherin girl. Not her, Hermione Granger. A mudblood.

oOo

she lay awake that night in her curtained four-post bed, slivers of moonlight seeping through the seems. Sleep evaded her, why, she didn't know. But she did know that Draco Malfoy was on her mind. How dare he tell her she would never know what it was like to be a pureblood. Being a pure blood was exactly like being a mudblood. Except.. You were praised and not scorned.

Resigned to the fact that she simply would not be sleeping, Hermione clambered out of bed and onto the stone windowsill, pushing the panes open to let the cool Autumn air in. She had to admit, as much of a git Malfoy was, he was incredibly handsome. His sleek white blonde hair draped over his head, fringe hanging in his eyes. His eyes sparkled, too. Yes, sometimes it was a malevolent sparkle. Something that came from hurting others. Hermione vaguely wondered if it was possible to get that sparkle by doing something good.

An owl flew past her window hooting softly. Across the lawn she could see the trees swaying in the forbidden forest. Hermione may have Been a muggle born, but she certainly didn't act like one. She was the brightest witch of her age. Good wizardry didn't come from your blood status. It came from your effort. Your brains. Your heart. She contemplated this before drifting off into sleep.

**Thank you all for reading! Don't forget to review! Chapter 2 will be soon. I'll try to update every Friday! :) **


	2. A Realization

**Hey guys! So I'm uploading this chapter early because I have it done and I'm excited to see what you think! Enjoy! Please review? Comment? **

Draco:

He lay with his head in Pansy's lap not because he wanted to, but because he wasn't in the mood to deal with her being bitchy all night long. The Slytherin common room was almost empty, only a few stragglers sat in corners with reading lamps trying to focus on their studies. The eerie green water of the lake was opaque in the darkness, giving the room an even creepier feeling than usual. But Draco didn't mind. He found it calming. The Black Lake was nothing to be afraid of, except when you were in it and something unseen grabbed your leg. Everyonce and a while the giant squid would swim past, occasionally sticking itself to the glass.

The fire in the hearth cast a soft glow on the armchairs and sofa surrounding it. Pansy stroked his hair humming something unintelligible. Draco lay there lost in thought.

"Draco?" Pansy whispered.

"Mm?"

"Do you still love me?"

Draco was quiet for a moment. "Pansy..."

She leaned down and looked him fiercely in the eyes before crushing her lips to his. He tried to push her off of him with no release. She only pushed herself closer taking his mouth greedily in hers. She pulled away, gasping, pulling her tee shirt over head to reveal a lacy black bra. Draco sat in stunned silence, his resolve fading. He didn't want her and he knew it. But at the same time, there was a beautiful half naked girl vying for his attention. And, well, his penis.

He'd had sex with Pansy before. It wasn't anything new. Hed thought that maybe if he had sex with her it would make him love her. Pansy was under the impression that he did love her, and she certainly loved him, but he didn't. He knew he didn't. He knew he love someone else but didn't want to admit it because that meant tearing down everything he lived for.  
Pansy slowly unclasped her bra, pulling it away to reveal two soft, pink breasts. They were perky, her nipples already standing on end. Draco could feel himself hardening beneath his pants. Yes he had had her before, but that didn't change the fact that she was a dynamo in bed. The common room was completely empty by now, leaving them on the couch in front of the hearth.  
Pansy leaned forward laying on his chest. "What about now?" she whispered, kissing down his neck. "Do you love me now?"  
Draco's breath caught in his throat as she reached to lift his shirt off, tracing her finger down the planes of his chest and stomach. His snow white skin glowed in the low firelight, her eyes glued to his muscles. He was well toned and defined, her favorite thing about him.  
She paused when she reached his waistband, slowly pulling his zipper down and unbuttoning them. He raised his hips to let her pull them down before she climbed on him, rocking her hips back and forth against his hardness. She kissed him full on the mouth and looked at him with lust in her eyes. "Do you love me now, Draco?" she bit his bottom lip softly. "Do you, Draco?" Overcome with need for her body his sense and resolve we're completely diminished. His cock strained painfully in his pants, her breath hot on his throat. He could feel her wetness soaking through his boxers.  
"Yes." he answered. "Yes, I love you."  
She looked at him, eyes wide, astonished, before slipping her short black skirt off to reveal Barr skin.  
"Good. Now I can let you have me."  
A low growl rumbled in his throat, pushing away the guilt of lying to her. He leaned forward kissing her hard, fingers straying to her breasts where he pinched her nipples, causing her to throw her head back and gasp.  
She smiled mischievously at him, taking one of his hands and moving it down to her opening.  
He ran two fingers back and forth, slicking them up, before slowly inserting one and pushing it in hard. She squealed, breathing heavily. He inserted another, going in and out and in and out over and over again. She bit his shoulder and cried out in pleasure. He was surprised she didn't wake the whole house.  
She plunged her hand down his pants, slowly stroking his cock. It was already dripping in precum by the time he slipped his boxers down to his knees. She stood up, bending over the edge of the couch and spreading her legs to show him her beautiful, wet pussy. He stood up behind her, pushing his throbbing cock inside. He thrusted into her until she came with a yelp, her pelvic muscles contracting around him.  
They collapsed in a sweaty heap on the couch only moving to put their clothes back on.  
Draco awoke the next morning to Pansy still sprawled over his chest.  
"I don't love you." He whispered. "I love her."


	3. The Library

_I am SO sorry this chapter is so late! I was busy with Drama Club! We were putting on the One Acts. I had a part and rehersal every night. But here it is!_

Hermione:

She awoke to the sound of rain hitting the window panes of her dorm, and muttering from Lavender and Parvati a they readied. It was a Saturday, and Hermione was fully intent on spending it studying.

She threw back the hangings of her four poster and greeted her dormmates before going into the communal bathroom to shower.

Hermione stepped into the steamy water, letting her body relax as it trickled down her skin. Her supple breasts reacted to the heat and stood on end as she soaped herself.

She didn't particularly pay attention to her appearance, but the years had been kind to her. She had gone from a bushy haired, bucktoothed girl, to a beautiful, desirable woman. She now knew how Ginny felt, having guys attracted to her. But she never puns herself attracted to anyone. Until she finally saw Draco Malfoy in a new light.

She didn't know what was going in with her, but she suddenly found him attractive. She loved the way his silver eyes glinted, and the way his blonde hair shined. She wondered what his mouth would feel like against hers...

She stopped herself before she could get too worked up. Who was she kidding, he'd never like her. She was a mud blood, after all.

Hermione entered the library a short time later with a stack of toast in her left hand, and a stack of books in her right. She was determined to prove Malfoy wrong. There was nothing to being a pure blood. It was just blood status, family relationships. She set to work looking through every nom she could find.

It was around midday when she caught sight of a familiar blond head bobbing through the row of shelves opposite her. She tried to duck under the table, but he had seen her.

"Well, well, Granger." He drawled, eyeing her books. "I see you haven't given up. I told you. Do all of the research you want, but you never really will understand."

Hermione climbed back into he seat, staring him down defiantly.

"And why is that?"

"Because some things can't be learned from a book."

Hermione was always eager to learn, even if it came at a price of listening to Draco's... Velvety... Voice..

"Then teach me."

He plopped into a chair at the other side of the table.

"Well. First off. It's a lot of responsibility." He furrowed his brow. "I'm supposed to marry another pureblood, or I'll be disowned."

"You do want to, though, don't you? I thought all other blood types disgusted you?"

He laughed a bell-pealing laugh.

"No. That's just a front I put up. I don't mind other blood types. What is blood anyways? It's only the stuff that keeps us alive. Blood status doesn't determine how good of a witch or wizard you are," He glanced at her, smirking, "clearly. For instance, if your blood really did disgusted me.. Then wouldn't that turn me off to your beauty?" He murdered the last part, eyes turning into pools of molten silver, captivating her. Draco was suddenly behind her, leaning over her shoulder.

"For instance," He brushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes, "If I really did care what my Family thought," he was right next to her ear, Hermione's heart pounded in her chest, "Then I wouldn't be able to do this." He kissed her softly on her neck.

Hermione turned to see him inches away from her face. His eyes bore into hers, melting her. He leaned in, placing a light, tentative kiss to her lips.

Draco sat back down. "I'm sorry for insulting you all these years." He looked down at his feet. "You really are.. So beautiful."

It was well after 11 o'clock before Madame Pince shooed them out of the library. They had been immersed in the topic of blood status, Draco informing her of the difficulties of his end of the line. Such as the fact that because pureblood lines were running out, witches and wizards were often forced to marry their own family members.

"My Father and Mother are second cousins. They keep trying to set me up with my cousin on my fathers side, Helarity. Of course, she's beautiful, definitely sexy, great ass, but not the marrying type. In fact, I'm not sure if I'm the marrying type." He stroked his chin before gazing at her. "Do you think I'm the marrying type? I mean.. Do you think I'd make a good husband? Father?"

She looked at the detailed notes she'd been taking on his family history. "I don't know, Draco. I've only ever seen this side of you, well, now."

"You're right. I'll have to show it more often." He flashed her a grin.

Madame Pince bustled around the corner, lantern bobbing in one arm, wand in the other.

"Alright you two. Library's closing. Out. Come on, out."

They gathered their things and walked hand in hand toward Gryffindor tower. When they reached the portrait of The Fat lady, Draco stopped to gaze down at Hermione.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered, placing a light kiss on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned and walked away. The Fat Lady raised her eyebrows.

"So now you're with that Slytherin?"

"I'm not sure. But I swear, if you breathe a word to anybody about it I'll make sure to do worse damage to you than has ever been done before."


	4. The Owlery

_A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter, however, I will post another one this weekend, and I promise it will be longer. Tell me how you feel about it! Reviews keep me motivated! _

Draco:

She was sitting next to him. They were on the bank of the black lake, pants rolled up, shoes off, feet barely touching the water. It was night and the stars glimmered. The only way they could be together was if they went out in secret. Not that Draco was ashamed of her, but that she didn't want everyone to know.

Truthfully, Draco had had a crush on Hermione for a long time. He always admired the way her curls bounced as she walked, and her hand shot up to answer every question. He also admired her sass and ambition. She would have made a good Slytherin.

He reached out and pulled her to lay down on his chest and started to point out the various constellations that patterned the sky, when a scream was heard from the castle. They both jumped.

Glass was shattering and bright jets of light flew everywhere. They ran hand in hand into the black forest where they were greeted by a group of hooded black figures. One of them grabbed her out of his arms, pinning her hands behind her back.

"No- Hermione!" He shouted as they dragged her away.  
He struggled against the man holding him back. He didn't even remember himself being bound.

Suddenly the forest was ablaze with enchanted fire. It flickered every colour of the rainbow. In the distance high pitched shrieks could be heard...

Draco woke with a start, skin clammy, and stomach turning. He ran to the dormitory bathroom and threw up into the toilet. He had never had a dream like that before.

It was still dark outside the dormitory windows when Draco crawled back into bed. He was scared to go back to sleep, Hermione's terrified face was burned into his eyelids.

He had been screaming for his name, tears streaming down her cheeks. The usually feisty girl was utterly helpless in her captor's arms. Draco vowed right then and there to never let anything happen to her.

Giving up on sleep, he showered quickly before going to the mostly emptying Great Hall. He grabbed a stack of toast and bacon and trudged the path up to the owlery.

The owlery was one of his favorite places in Hogwarts. Maybe even the world. Draco loved the way the morning sun would sparkle off of the few and the frost. He loved the way you could see all of Hogwarts and the people below. Sure, it didn't smell too nice up there, seeing as there were owl droppings littering the walls and floor, but it was still his favorite place.

He had come up here this morning for no particular reason other to avoid the morning rush of people. Although it was a nice day, people were bound to stay inside. It was only early December, but frost was already sprinkled across the lawn. It got cold fast in the mountains.

The Black lake was smooth as glass and fathomless as ever as Draco surveyed the horizon. The silence of the owlery (as quiet as an owlery gets) was broken by the echo of footsteps. Draco turned to see none other than Hermione Granger walk up the stairs with a letter in her hands.

She blushed deeply when she saw him, steeling herself to stay calm and collected. Hermione walked to the wall to coax a school owl down and tie the letter to her leg. She took off out the window, disappearing over the horizon as a black dot.

Draco broke the silence first.

"This is my favorite place to be." He turned to look at her. Hermione was surprised. She didn't think he'd offer this bit of information to her.

He smiled lightly. Hermione walked over to him and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Why?"  
He kissed her forehead.

"Because it's quiet. Calming. I like the view from up here. It's better if you share it with me."  
Draco turned to look into her caramel eyes. He smirked down at her before leaving in to place a kiss on her perfectly soft lips.

"Draco.." she whispered, "I don't can do this."

Draco took a step back, hurt flooding his countenance.

"No!" Hermione said, grabbing his arm. "You misunderstand. I just don't think we should go... Public... With our.. Relationship (?) yet."  
She looked thoughtfully at the floor. "Is this a relationship?"

He sighed, winding his hand back around her waist.  
"You scared me there for a minute, granger. Yes. I suppose this is a relationship."

Hermione smiled, nuzzling his shoulder.  
"Good." she breathed, tiptoeing to captivate his lips in hers.


End file.
